dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Erika Jayne
| died = | hometown = Atlanta, Georgia | knownfor = Singer & reality star | season = Dancing with the Stars 24 | partner = Gleb Savchenko | place = 9th | highestscore = 32 (Viennese Waltz) | lowestscore = 24 (Salsa) | averagescore = 28.0 }} Erika Girardi, known professionally as Erika Jayne, is a celebrity from Season 24 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com You know you're a music success when you've raked in a whopping nine #1's on the US Billboard dance club chart without a major label machine behind you. That is exactly where dance-pop/reality TV star Erika Jayne is today. The artist hit the dance club scene with 2007's "Rollercoaster", which quickly hit #1 on Billboard's Hot Dance Club Play chart, followed by eight more #1's: "Stars", "Give You Everything", "Pretty Mess", "One Hot Pleasure", "Party People (Ignite the World)", "Painkillr", "Crazy", and most recently, "How Many F—ks". She has crisscrossed the globe on tour several times, including headlining the nation's hottest clubs and festivals through her own label, Pretty Mess Records. Today, Jayne is ranked #42 on Billboard's 100 Greatest of All Time Dance Club Artists. Her single "XXPEN$IVE" trended on iTunes on its first day. In 2015 Jayne made her national television debut in the hit Bravo series, The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. Joining famous cast members like Lisa Rinna (a Dancing with the Stars semi-finalist alum), Eileen Davidson, Kyle Richards and Yolanda Hadid, Erika became the undisputed breakout star and fan favorite of the series' sixth season. Dancing with the Stars 24 She was partnered with Gleb Savchenko. They placed 9th. Scores Trivia * Her The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills co-star, Lisa Rinna, made it to the semifinals of season 2, finishing in fourth place. Gallery Erika-Gleb-Promo24.jpg ErikaJayne-Promo24.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.3.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_Week_1_Salsa_1.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_Week_1_Salsa_2.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_Week_1_Salsa_3.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_Week_1_Salsa_4.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_Week_1_Salsa_5.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_Week_1_Salsa_6.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_Week_1_Salsa_7.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_Week_1_Salsa_8.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_Week_1_Salsa_9.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_Week_1_Salsa_10.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_1.jpg Erika_S24_Week_1.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 1.jpg All Couples S24 Week 2.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 1.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 2.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 3.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 4.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 5.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 6.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 7.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 8.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 9.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 10.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 11.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 2.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 1.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 3.jpg Erika S24 Week 2.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 2 3.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_3.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_3_Jive_1.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_3_Jive_2.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_3_Jive_3.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_3_Jive_4.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_3_Jive_5.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_3_Jive_6.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_3.1.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_3.2.jpg Erika_S24_Week_3.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_1.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_2.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_3.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_4.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_5.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_6.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_7.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_8.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_4_ChaCha_9.jpg Erika_and_Gleb_S24_Week_4.jpg Erika_S24_Week_4.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 11.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 12.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 13.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 14.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 15.jpg Sharna Bonner Erika Gleb Heather Alan Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 1.jpg Sharna Bonner Erika Gleb Heather Alan Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 2.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 5.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 1.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 2.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 3.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 4.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 5.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 6.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 7.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 8.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 9.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 10.jpg Erika and Gleb S24 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 11.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 1.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 2.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 3.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 4.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 5.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 6.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 7.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Artem Simone Peta Nick Erika Mr. T Kym Nancy Bonner Chris and Charo S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 24 contestants Category:Actors Category:Singers